The Price
by CastleLover NFF
Summary: O Segredo deles havia sido revelado e o que tanto Beckett temia aconteceu: Cap. Gates descobrira o romance dela com Castle. E como tudo na vida tem seu preço...
1. Chapter 1

O Segredo deles havia sido revelado e o que tanto Beckett temia aconteceu: Cap. Gates descobrira o romance dela com Castle. E como tudo na vida tem seu preço...

**Capitulo 1**

Ficava cada vez mais difícil esconder seus sentimentos. Cada caso que Beckett e Castle resolviam, a cada nova pista que descobriam funcionava como estimulante para eles. Cada vez que eles descobriam uma pista e levantavam uma teoria olhando um nos olhos do outro ficava difícil esconder a adrenalina que cada um sentia quando se aproximavam um do outro, aumentando a vontade de um beijo, mesmo ali no precinto. Desta vez eles não resistiram. A delegacia estava vazia. Praticamente todos os policiais estavam à caça do _bad guy_.

Foi em um desses momentos onde Castle e Beckett completam a frase um do outro que concretizaram o que há muito desejavam. Foi nesse momento que eles foram pegos no ato. E esse beijo teve consequências...

Eles estavam em frente ao quadro branco avaliando as pistas do caso e levantando teorias sobre quem seria o assassino. Seus olhares se cruzaram e com a delegacia vazia e silenciosa era possível ouvir suas respirações. Eles se aproximavam e podiam sentir aumentando o desejo um do outro. Então aconteceu. Numa troca de palavras, onde um completava a frase do outro, chegou o momento onde palavras não precisavam ser ditas. Com a respiração ofegante ele tocou seus lábios nos lábios dela e logo eles aprofundaram o beijo.

Beckett poderia ter resistido e afastado Castle, mas fazia dias que ela não sentia o gosto dele. O caso estava tomando o seu tempo. Eles estavam há dias em busca de pistas para solucionar o caso que exigia dedicação integral de todos os detetives. Naquele momento ela desejava os lábios dele no seu. Ela sabia que o precinto estava vazio e as chances de aparecer alguém eram mínimas então ela se entregou ao seu desejo correspondendo ao beijo. O beijo não foi muuuito longo, mas foi intenso. Ela sentiu seu corpo arrepiar. Aquele misto de desejo, saudades dos beijos de Castle e o receio de serem pegos fez com que aquele beijo tivesse um gosto especial.

- Eu adorei. Disse ela ainda com os lábios junto ao dele.

- Me too. Respondeu ele com um sorriso no rosto ainda junto ao dela.

- Eu também gostei, disse uma terceira voz, so cute.

Os dois se espantaram. Por essa eles não esperavam. Detetive Esposito não deveria estar ali.

- Javi? Você não devia estar em New Jersey levantando informações do suspeito? Falou Beckett sem jeito, tentando não deixar a situação mais estranha do que já estava pra ela.

Ela estava completamente desconcertada devido ao flagra, mas não havia mais como negar, pois as "evidencias" falavam por si só e na verdade só confirmaram o que ele já sabia. Mesmo Ryan tendo guardado segredo não foi difícil para Esposito descobrir. Ele era um grande detetive.

- Eu estive em New Jersey e peguei as informações que você me pediu. Como imaginei que você queria saber logo das informações que apurei resolvi pegar a estrada. Ainda bem que voltei logo. Aqui parece que está muito mais... interessante. Falou olhando pra Castle que ao contrário de Kate estava achando engraçada aquela situação toda.

- Javi, eu, eh... nós – Kate buscava palavras para explicar o que tinha acontecido.

- Não se preocupe Chica. Eu já troquei alguns beijos com a Lanie no serviço dela e é tão excitante. Eu sei como é.

- Espo, ninguém pode saber, você sabe, se a Capitã descobrir ela vai...

- Ei, não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo. Talvez eu só comente com o Ryan, disse em tom brincalhão, mas sei que ele vai guardar segredo.

Castle e Kate se entreolharam. Eles sabiam que Ryan sabia, mas não contaram ao Espo com receio dele ficar chateado com o amigo.

- Então, como foi a investigação em New Jersey? Perguntou Beckett encerrando o assunto _Beijo_.

Javi entregou os papeis para a detetive e com as informações recolhidas eles puderam solucionar o caso e prender os culpados.

Os dias se passaram e os detetives e Castle continuaram trabalhando nos casos e todos agiam como se não soubessem do romance de Castle e Beckett. Esposito e Ryan conseguiram guardar segredo. A essa altura Kate já havia contado pra Lanie, sua melhor amiga, sobre o envolvimento com Castle.

Não demorou muito para que a Capitã Gates também confirmasse suas suspeitas, afinal ela não era capitã à toa.

Ryan e Esposito estavam pegando um café na cafeteira e avistam Kate e Castle sentados na mesa de Beckett olhando para o quadro branco quando Javi resolve comentar com Ryan:

- Quem diria hein Ryan, finalmente esses dois se entenderam depois de tantos an...

-Shsh, quiet. Você quer que a Iron Gates descubra? Se ela descobrir vai arruinar com a vida deles.

Tarde demais. A Capitã Gates havia acabado de entrar e ouvido tudo.

- O que eu não posso descobrir?

-Nada – responderam em coro.

- Vocês pensam que eu não sei que vocês quatro andam de segredinho? Disse apontando também para Rick e Kate. Os dois na minha sala agora.

- Senhora, com todo respeito, disse Espo com a cara mais cínica que ele conseguiu fazer, agora não podemos. Estamos indo atrás de umas pistas importantes sobre o assass...

-Na minha sala, agora!

A cara que a Gates fez assustou os detetives, e olha que eles não se assustam fácil. Sem alternativas e sem ter como avisar Rick e Kate (pois estavam concentrados na investigação) se dirigiram, os três, para a sala da Capitã.

- Eu já disse a vocês que não vou tolerar ser enganada de novo. Aquela foi a primeira e a última vez que vocês ocultam informações de mim. (Ela se referia ao caso do atirador de Beckett, onde Kate e Javi foram suspensos)

- Mas, Senhora, Ryan tentou amenizar a situação, não estávamos conversando sobre nenhum caso.

- Eu sei sobre o que vocês estavam conversando, eu não tenho problemas de audição, mas eu quero ouvir da boca de vocês e com vocês olhando nos meus olhos.

-Não podemos falar sobre o que não nos diz respeito, Senhora. Disse Javi fazendo novamente sua cara cínica.

-Mas o que eu ouvi vocês conversando não era sobre a vida de vocês dois, era? Já disse que não me tomem por tola por que eu não sou. A suspensão não foi o suficiente pra aprender a lição detetive Esposito. Se quiser posso expulsá-lo da corporação.

Javi ficou sem argumentos. Ryan também estava em silêncio. Cap. Gates olhou para o detetive Ryan esperando que ele pudesse lhe falar a verdade, assim como da outra vez, mas Ryan havia decidido que não seria ele que ia confirmar a história, mesmo que lhe custasse a expulsão. Ele já se sentiu traidor uma vez e não cometeria esse erro de novo. Javi sabia disso, pois o amigo várias vezes lhe pediu perdão pelo que tinha feito e prometeu que nunca mais faria isso de novo, portanto ele decidiu que dessa vez seria ele a abrir a boca, mesmo consciente das conseqüências. Não havia alternativa, Gates já havia escutado o que eles tinham conversado e ele sabia que ela não sossegaria enquanto um dos dois falasse o que ela queria ouvir. Como ele havia abrido a boca para tocar no assunto com Ryan decidiu ele mesmo falar para Gates. Não importava as conseqüências, ele pagaria por sua "boca grande".

- É como a Senhora ouviu Capitã. O Castle e a Beckett estão namorando.

A noticia não surpreendeu a Cap. Gates. Não por que ela tinha ouvido o Javi falar antes, mas por que ela já tinha fortes suspeitas sobre isso. Ela nunca havia tomado uma postura severa por que precisava de uma confirmação para ter embasamento para uma punição nas vias da lei. Agora ela já tinha o que precisava.

- Capitã, o relacionamento dos dois nunca atrapalhou em nenhum caso, Senhora – tentou amenizar Ryan

- A simples presença do Sr. Castle neste precinto atrapalha o bom funcionamento desta delegacia. Ou devo lembrá-los de quantas vezes o Sr. Castle aprontou. Vocês se esqueceram da bagunça que ficou essa delegacia no caso dos gêmeos Dupree?

Os outros detetives talvez tivessem esquecido, mas a Cap. Gates não. Castle quebrou sua rara Gemini Colecionável e nunca o perdoou por isso. Ela sempre se perguntava por que nunca puniu Castle, mas agora ela tinha uma oportunidade.

- Há quanto tempo eles estão juntos? Perguntou olhando para Espo.

- Há uns oito meses, Senhora.

- E vocês sabiam esse tempo todo? A polícia tem políticas bem restritas sobre relacionamento entre colegas de trabalho.

- Mas Senhora o Castle nem faz parte da corporação – falou Javi sem pensar.

- Isso mesmo Detetive Esposito, o Sr. Castle não pertence à corporação, motivo pelo qual eu já deveria ter mandado ele pra casa há muito tempo. Ele não pertence a este lugar.

Javi havia tentado amenizar a situação, mas teve o efeito contrário. Decidiu então ficar calado e fazer companhia para Ryan que continuava em silêncio.

Gates olhou para Ryan esperando a resposta para a pergunta que ela havia feito.

- O gato comeu sua língua detetive Ryan? Eu fiz uma pergunta. Vocês sabiam esse tempo todo?

- Não senhora, ele respondeu. Eu descobri, sem querer há uns meses atrás, assim como Esposito.

Cap Gates ficou encarando os dois por alguns segundos. Eles estavam em silêncio.

- Muito bem. Eu quero os dois fora da minha sala imediatamente. Depois decido a punição pela omissão de vocês. Vocês não tinham uma investigação para fazer? O que estão esperando?

Os dois já estavam saindo apressadamente quando a Capitã completou

- E nem uma palavra com a detetive Beckett ou com o Sr. Castle. Se eu ver vocês dois conversando com eles o que quer seja eu não pensarei duas vezes em expulsar vocês.

Os dois saíram de fininho e Kate e Rick só perceberam que eles estavam saindo quando os dois já estavam no elevador.

- Aonde eles foram? Perguntou Beckett a Gates quando ela se aproximou.

-Eles foram resolver um caso. E eu estou resolvendo outro. Os dois na minha sala imediatamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate e Rick seguiram a Capitã até sua sala sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, embora desconfiassem sobre o que seria a conversa. Ficaram os três em silencio por um tempo, se entreolhando como quem espera alguma coisa.

Cap. Gates olhava para os dois procurando uma maneira de começar a conversa. Se dirigiu para Kate:

- Quando fui transferida para cá procurei me informar sobre as pessoas com quem iria trabalhar e as referências foram boas. Fiquei feliz em saber que iria trabalhar com pessoas responsáveis, competentes e ciente das funções do seu trabalho. Descobri que teria ao meu comando pessoas comprometidas, fiéis às normas e procedimentos da profissão.

Esse inicio de conversa já dava indícios do assunto. A conversa que Beckett tanto temia (ela sabia que um dia chegaria) finalmente estava para acontecer.

- O que eu não contava, continuou Gates, é que ao chegar aqui encontraria alguém que destoava de toda a descrição que haviam feito da 12ª DP.

Ela se referia a Castle. Todos sabiam que Castle era, às vezes, irresponsável, por vezes imaturo e até egocêntrico em algumas ocasiões, mas isso nunca interferiu (pelo menos não diretamente) em nenhuma investigação. Todos gostavam, e aceitavam, Castle do jeito que ele é, menos a Cap. Gates.

- Me surpreendi quando percebi que alguns de meus detetives estavam desviando sua postura profissional. Fiquei mais surpresa ainda em perceber que tudo isso teve forte influência de quem está longe de saber o que é senso de responsabilidade.

Agora ela olhava pra Castle, que escutava tudo sem dizer nada. Ele até teve vontade de interromper a Cap. Gates por diversas vezes com suas loucuras, mas dessa vez ele sabia que, mesmo contra seus instintos, ele deveria ficar calado.

A Kate começou a ficar apreensiva. Ela sabia aonde toda essa conversa ia chegar.

- Quando eu cheguei aqui o Senhor já estava Sr. Castle, mas por que tenho a sensação que tudo só funcionava tranquilamente justamente quando o Senhor não estava presente? Aliás o período em que a Detetive Beckett estava de suspensão foi a época que o ambiente desta delegacia estava mais sossegado. (É, mas com índices de casos resolvidos abaixo da média, pensaram Castle e Kate - tiveram até vontade de dizer, especialmente Castle, mas eles continuavam calados)

Castle escutava tudo com o coração apertado. Ele sabia que havia grande chance deste dia chegar, mas não sabia que ia ser tão doído. Ela ainda não havia expulsado ele, mas ele sabia que essa hora chegaria. Kate também estava com o coração apertado. Como ela ia conseguir trabalhar sem ele? Ela havia se acostumado com a presença dele. Ela não sabia se ainda seria uma boa detetive sem as teorias malucas de Castle que tanto ajudavam a solucionar os casos.

- Fico triste em saber que uma de minhas melhores detetives está se perdendo por conta de alguém que esqueceu de crescer.

Desta vez Kate não aguentou:

-Capitã, com todo respeito, mas acho que a Senhora está confundindo as coisas.

-Não sou eu que tenho feito confusão ou misturado as coisas por aqui, Detetive Beckett. Interrompeu Gates.

- Senhora, eu já sou bem crescidinha pra saber caminhar com minhas próprias pernas.

- Sim, detetive, realmente a senhora já é bem crescidinha para ficar seguindo as ideias malucas de um escritor que não tem noção da realidade.

- Senhora essas... idéias malucas como a senhora chama já ajudaram a solucionar muitos casos, disse Kate em defesa de Castle.

- Então eu devo substituir meus detetives que passaram anos treinando por escritores, disse ela ironicamente. Acho até que vou colocar a equipe sobre o comando do Sr. Castle, já que ele é o Rei das Invenções e ideias malucas.

- Senhora, falou Castle pela primeira vez. O que ela está querendo dizer é que eu não estou aqui aleatoriamente. Apesar de eu não ter formação policial eu tenho conhecimento, através de pesquisas, sobre como se comportar diante das situações policiais.

-Não é o que parece, retrucou Gates

- O que eu quero dizer é que não é tudo fruto da minha imaginação fértil. Eu tenho embasamento nas coisas que digo.

- E o Sr se baseia em simples pesquisas? Não é o suficiente. A realidade é bem diferente do que está escrito em livros. O Sr deveria saber disso melhor do que eu, mas essa nem é a questão. A questão é...

Pronto, Kate e Rick sabiam que ela tinha chegado ao ponto que ela pretendia. Beckett sabia que a Cap Gates iria tocar no assunto e o que Beckett menos queria era ter que enfrentar a Cap. Gates. Seria extremamente difícil convencer a Capitã a permitir o namoro dela com Castle sem expulsá-lo da corporação. Não, isso seria simplesmente IMPOSSIVEL.

... a questão é que esse tempo todo eu venho aturando as suas maluquices, vendo a confusão que essa delegacia se tornou com a sua presença e mesmo assim venho aceitando tudo com resignação. Até enfrentei a defensoria quando o Sr foi acusado de assassinato. Eu depositei minha confiança nos meus detetives, em você, apesar do seu histórico dizer o contrário. E o que vocês me dão em troca? Do Sr Castle eu não espero entendimento e compreensão detetive Beckett, mas como funcionária aplicada e exemplar que a Sra foi um dia...

- Senhora continuo sendo...

- Não me interrompa detetive. Como conhecedora das normas da policia eu espero que a Sra entenda a postura que tenho que tomar. A Sra. sabia muito bem que esse relacionamento não deveria ter começado.

- Que relacionamento Capitã? Não resistiu Castle

- Não me tome por idiota Sr. Castle. O fato de eu ter sido complacente com as suas tolices não significa que eu sou tola. Ambos sabem muito bem do que eu estou falando.

- Senhora agente não tinha a intenção. Apenas aconteceu – disse Kate que estava contendo as lágrimas já que ela sabia aonde essa conversa chegaria.

- Sei que agente não manda nos sentimentos, detetive. Não tenho a intenção de mandar na vida pessoal de meus funcionários, mas esse caso interfere diretamente nas coisas da delegacia. Não estou dizendo que a Sra deva terminar com o Sr Castle, mas não posso mais permitir que ele continue nessa delegacia depois de tudo que vem acontecendo.

- Senhora, eu tenho crescido bastante esse tempo que tenho estado aqui no precinto - Castle estava quase chorando. E acredito que tenha dado alguma contribuição também. Agente tem se mantido profissional esse tempo todo. Até agora meu namoro com a Kate não interferiu em nada.

- O Senhor disse bem Sr. Castle. Até agora. Até admito que o Sr amadureceu um pouco, mas não o suficiente e mesmo que o Sr fosse o homem mais maduro da face da terra eu não teria como permitir que o senhor continuasse aqui. Relacionamentos são complicados Sr. Castle. O senhor que o diga. O Sr já foi casado o que? Duas vezes? Sem contar os outros relacionamentos. Isso nunca vai dar certo, misturar amor e trabalho. É por isso que as regras são bem especificas. Não pode haver relacionamento entre funcionários desta delegacia.

- É mas eu sou apenas um consultor, não faço parte da corporação... oficialmente.

Castle tinha que tentar. Sabia que as chances eram pequenas, mas ele não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse. Ele não poderia ficar sem sua musa. Ele não aguentaria. Ter Kate ao seu lado fora da delegacia era a coisa que ele mais amava, mas ele não encontraria inspiração suficiente apenas com ela contando as historias. Ele sentia necessidade de vivenciar junto com ela. Tê-la só em sua cama não seria o suficiente.

- Senhora, tecnicamente não sou pago pela prefeitura, portanto não tenho como me enquadrar na situação de relacionamento entre funcionários.

- Seus amiguinhos também vieram com essa conversinha pro meu lado. Esse é mais um motivo pelo qual estou retirando o Sr das atividades da delegacia. O Sr já brincou tempo o suficiente. Está na hora deste precinto voltar ao normal.

Só que ele nunca mais voltaria.

* * *

To be continue...COMENTS!


	3. Chapter 3

Quero dedicar esse capítulo à minha Beta Nikki. Obrigada pela sua ajuda! Você é 10! ;)

* * *

Como já era esperado, a Cap. Gates expulsou Castle das atividades da delegacia e desta vez nem o prefeito conseguiria reverter a situação. Beckett foi mais uma vez suspensa por violação de conduta. A vontade da Cap. Gates era de expulsar a Kate, mas sabia que seria um desperdício expulsar uma excelente detetive. A detetive possuía a taxa mais alta de casos encerrados, segundo a própria Kate afirmou, portanto a Capitã somente suspendeu a detetive por tempo indeterminado

**Capitulo 3**

Kate começou a recolher suas coisas da sua mesa de trabalho. A mesma sensação de vazio e incapacidade que havia sentido na outra vez que foi suspensa tomou conta do seu corpo novamente. Kate adorava seu trabalho. Ser detetive era sua vida. Adorava quando encerrava um caso sabendo que tinha feito justiça à família da vítima. Adorava trabalhar com o Kevin e o Esposito, os "meninos" da delegacia eram como se fossem da família, sem contar a sua melhor amiga, Lanie. E fazia mais de cinco anos que o trabalho havia se tornado mais prazeroso ainda. A chegada de Castle havia mudado radicalmente a vida dela. Ela havia se tornado mais leve depois de conhecê-lo, justamente ele que ela tanto admirava. Ele que fez com que ela superasse a morte de sua mãe, justamente ele.

Todo mundo sabia que Kate havia se tornado policial por causa de sua mãe, mas praticamente ninguém sabia que os livros de Castle ajudaram a detetive a se recuperar da morte dela. Kate era uma grande fã, sempre foi. Ele sempre povoava a imaginação dela e agora ele estava ao lado dela, trabalhando com ela, e ela havia se tornado musa dele.

Saber que não teria mais Castle junto dela no trabalho deixou Kate perturbada. Ela se acostumou com o "Plucky Sidekick" que a "prefeitura" arrumou pra ela. Não, ela não aguentaria trabalhar sem ele, não depois de tudo o que eles haviam passado juntos, depois de todos os casos em que ele esteve ao lado dela. Ele que a salvou da morte várias vezes. Primeiro após a morte de sua mãe (Sim, ele a trouxe de volta a vida com os livros dele). O caso em que ele "atirou" no bandido com uma garrafa de champagnhe. O caso da bomba suja. O Caso do maníaco que explodiu seu apartamento. Definitivamente ele estava se tornando especialista em salvar a vida da Kate.

Kate pensou seriamente em renunciar ao cargo de detetive, assim como da outra vez. Sem Castle ela não conseguiria. E desta vez ela não voltaria atrás. Sim era o melhor a ser feito. Sentou na sua mesa pela última vez e começou a digitar a Carta de Renúncia e depois, de próprio punho, outra carta. Voltou à sala da Cap. Gates e, sem pedir permissão, entrou. A Cap. Gates olhou para Kate surpresa. A detetive colocou sobre a mesa sua arma, seu distintivo, as duas folhas de papel dobradas e, sem nada dizer, deu as costas e saiu da sala. Deu uma última olhada na delegacia, no quadro branco e se dirigiu ao elevador.

A caminho do elevador percebeu que na escada estava Castle. Sentado com o cotovelo sobre os joelhos e as mãos sobre a cabeça. Ela percebeu que ele estava chorando.

Cap. Gates ainda estava sob o efeito da atitude de Beckett. Surpresa e sem entender coisa alguma. Ela sabia que a detetive deveria lhe entregar a arma e o distintivo, mas a forma como a detetive o fez deixou a Capitã sem reação. E ainda tinha os papéis dobrados sobre a mesa. Gates se perguntou o que seria. Ela não teria coragem de renunciar de novo, pensou Gates. Não depois de eu tê-la aceitado de volta. Ela sabe o que eu tive de enfrentar por causa disso. Ela pegou o primeiro papel e abriu para lê-lo. Era a Carta de Renúncia. O outro era uma carta, uma carta destinada à Cap. Gates.

"_Ser policial sempre foi muito prazeroso para mim. Desde a morte de minha mãe eu decidi que trazer justiça aos outros seria minha missão. E isso me completava, de uma certa forma. Mesmo com o caso não solucionado da minha mãe trazer justiça aos outros me realizava._

_Me dediquei ao máximo para me tornar uma boa policial. Ainda com minha mãe aprendi que deveria buscar sempre a verdade, doa a quem doer, e esse se tornou meu lema._

_Esses anos todos que estive na polícia procurei dar o melhor de mim nas investigações. Abri mão de minha vida pessoal para ser a melhor detetive que Nova York pudesse ter. E assim esses anos todos me dediquei de corpo e alma para essa delegacia. A 12ª DP se tornou minha família._

_Há quase seis anos uma investigação me conduziu a um escritor renomado. O assassino se baseara nas histórias de seus livros. Após comprovar que o escritor era inocente ele decidiu, contra a minha vontade, ajudar nas investigações. Seria apenas esse caso, mas depois descobri que ele conseguira autorização para trabalhar por tempo indeterminado. E para piorar ele havia me escolhido como inspiração para seu novo livro, o que me deixou extremamente irritada. Pensei: Como um irresponsável iria ficar me perseguindo e ainda por cima me usar como fonte para os seus livros? Mas a ordem veio do meu superior e eu tive que acatar._

_Com o passar do tempo aprendi a conviver com ele, com suas manias, seus defeitos. E o que no começo era irritação tornou-se admiração. Logo a admiração deu lugar à paixão. Eu não devia, sabia que não devia, mas tem coisas que fogem ao nosso controle, e isso me irritava. Demorei para admitir meus sentimentos, mas não assumi, nem permiti que esse sentimento me dominasse, pois isso traria como consequência interferências no trabalho. Acreditava que tê-lo como amante acarretaria num mal desempenho da minha função. Mas aconteceu, e a prática provou o contrário. Esse tempo em que estamos juntos nosso relacionamento não atrapalhou o andamento de nenhum caso, pelo contrário, tê-lo como meu parceiro me ajudou a desempenhar melhor meu papel._

_Sei que para ele, com o passar dos anos, a experiência de ser consultor da polícia se tornou mais que inspiração para seus livros. Ele se importava, e se importa, em trazer justiça às famílias das vítimas. Tê-lo como companheiro de trabalho é fundamental para mim. Não pelo envolvimento pessoal, mas profissional. A forma como ele enxerga os casos e suas 'teorias malucas' trouxeram uma nova visão sobre como conduzir as investigações._

_Tudo se tornou mais fácil depois da chegada dele no precinto, mas agora isso me foi tirado. Não preciso de muito para saber que as investigações, a partir de agora sem ele, se tornarão mais difíceis para mim. Ele se tornou meu parceiro na vida e no trabalho. E como todo bom parceiro não abandona seu companheiro eu decidi estar ao lado dele. E se o lugar dele é fora deste precinto o meu também o é._

_Espero que entenda a minha posição._

_Minha renúncia é irrevogável._

_Grata por tudo,_

_Detetive Katherine Beckett"_

A Cap. Gates ficou boquiaberta com a carta. Nunca a detetive havia sido tão aberta com ela. Tudo o que ela sabia sobre a vida pessoal da detetive havia descoberto pelos outros, mas ela não sabia muito. Ver a Beckett se revelar naquela carta deixou a Capitã estarrecida. Ela ficou parada algum tempo tentando digerir tudo o que estava escrito. Ela se levantou da cadeira e saiu apressadamente em direção à porta. Queria alcançar a Beckett, mas ao sair da sala avistou a detetive já dentro do elevador, as portas se fechando. Castle estava com ela.

* * *

Continua... COMENTEM PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

_Meninas desculpa a demora, mas é que tô sem computador e sem net e tenho que aproveitar da boa vontade da minha vizinha. Rsrsrsrsrs. E como ela anda viajando muito fiquei sem computador pra postar, mas esta ai e espero que vocês gostem. ENJOY IT._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Ao sair da sala após ser expulso Castle foi em direção ao banheiro. Ele não queria que ninguém o visse. Ele estava devastado. Trancou-se no banheiro masculino e começou a chorar. Por diversas vezes ele havia dito a Beckett que não teria problema se a Gates descobrisse. Eles não trabalhariam mais juntos, mas continuariam juntos na vida. Mas a realidade foi mais difícil do que Castle podia imaginar. Depois de um tempo secou as lágrimas. Decidiu que ele não choraria por isso. Que é isso Castle? Falou ele pra si mesmo, um homem deste tamanho chorando por causa de um emprego! Aliás, esse não é seu emprego. Você é um escritor. Um grande, rico e famoso escritor.

Saiu do banheiro em direção à porta da delegacia. Ao passar em frente à Sala de Descanso decidiu parar e tomar sua última xicara de café naquele precinto. Entrou. E enquanto preparava o café seu pensamento divagou. Lembrou-se de quando havia comprado aquela cafeteira para a delegacia. Das vezes em que ele havia feito café pra sua amada. Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele fez café pra ela Lembrou-se de quantos momentos marcantes ele havia passado ali, na frente da máquina de fazer café. O caso do assassino de Montgomery onde ele tentava confortar Beckett enquanto ela preparava seu café. O dia em que recolhia dinheiro dos "colegas de trabalho" da aposta que fizeram sobre quem resolveria o caso primeiro, se ele e a Kate ou o Ryan e o Esposito. Ou quando eles aprontaram para que o Castle pensasse que a cafeteira queria "matá-lo" no caso da maldição da múmia. Amaldiçoado. Definitivamente ele estava amaldiçoado. Como ele iria conseguir viver tendo-a somente por algum tempo à noite? Isso não seria o suficiente. Sem contar que certamente ela passaria muitas noites na delegacia quando fosse preciso. Kate sempre priorizou o trabalho. Tê-la somente em alguns momentos seria uma maldição.

Através das persianas abertas da Sala de Descanso ele avistou Kate. Ela estava sentada em sua mesa ao computador, ou escrevendo alguma coisa, não soube dizer. Ela deve estar finalizando algum caso antes de entrar de "férias", pensou Castle. Ela estará comigo, mas não estará por inteiro. Ela não consegue ficar muito tempo longe daquele quadro-branco. Castle agora olhava o quadro-branco e sua tristeza aumentou. Como ele adorava ficar ali tecendo conjecturas e criando as mais mirabolantes histórias com sua musa, sua mulher. Adorava ficar ali escrevendo a linha do tempo dos assassinatos e tentando descobrir pistas sobre os suspeitos. Muito de suas historias tinham saído dali, dos momentos de "criatividade" em frente ao quadro-branco. E ele adorava fazer isso com ela. E antes que sua tristeza aumentasse decidiu partir sem que ninguém o visse. Seria doído despedir-se. Silenciosamente, e sem ser notado, ele procurou a saída. Ao chegar próximo ao elevador ele sentiu uma angústia tomar conta de si. Aqueles seriam seus últimos passos como consultor da polícia. Aquele lugar era muito importante pra ele. Não só por que ele conheceu sua musa e amada, mas também pelos meninos e por tudo o que ele aprendeu e viveu esse tempo todo. Ele estava no precinto não só pela Kate, mas havia se acostumado com o trabalho. Ele não estava lá somente pelo amor à sua musa. Ele finalmente havia achando um sentido na vida, uma forma de realmente ajudar as pessoas. Foram muitas histórias vividas. Histórias que dariam pra escrever mais de cem livros. Ele não havia mentido para a Cap. Gates. Ele amadureceu muito no período em que esteve no precinto. Ele só não imaginava, até então, o quanto aquele lugar faria falta pra ele. Ele não entendia o porquê de tanto desespero. Sem conseguir andar sentou-se nos degraus da escada próximo a ele e começou a chorar.

- Castle? Falou Kate surpresa e se abaixando em frente a ele.

- Eu nunca imaginei que ia doer tanto – falou secando as lágrimas.

- Tá tudo bem - Kate tentou confortá-lo.

- Não era pra você me ver assim, chorando feito um bebê bobão – falou forçando um sorriso.

- Até que é bonitinho ver você chorando – falou enquanto acariciava o rosto dele ao mesmo tempo em que secava uma lágrima que teimava em cair. Não precisa ficar chorando por minha causa – falou em tom de brincadeira tentando animá-lo.

- E quem disse que eu tô chorando por sua causa? Falou trazendo seu tom brincalhão de volta

- Ah não?! E por que você tá chorando então? Falou com um sorriso no rosto que trouxe um certo conforto ao coração de Castle.

- Hum, por que eu vou sentir falta da máquina de fazer café. Sabia que ela faz o melhor café da cidade? Falou sorrindo.

- Hum. Sei. Vou ver se eu consigo sequestrar ela pra você então. Agora vamos sair daqui antes que alguém te veja nesse estado. Não fica bem pra sua reputação.

Kate se levantou e estendeu sua mão para Castle.

Entraram no elevador. Kate percebeu um certo ar de melancolia no olhar de Castle. Ela segurou carinhosamente a mão dele e depois o envolveu em um abraço terno e carinhoso. Ao sentir aquele abraço acolhedor Castle não resistiu e chorou mais uma vez, silenciosamente, nos braços de sua amada. Eles permaneceram abraçados até que a porta do elevador se abriu no subsolo. Saíram do elevador e se dirigiram ao carro de Beckett. Eles entraram e partiram.

- Que rumo agente toma agora? – Castle não sabia bem se estava se referindo aonde a Kate estava indo ou se estava falando de sua vida.

Ou Castle falou muito baixo ou a Kate estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que ela não escutou o que Castle perguntou, mas era exatamente essa pergunta que Kate fazia pra si mesma. O que ela faria agora que não é mais policial? Essa sempre foi sua vida. Da primeira vez que foi suspensa ela pediu demissão no calor da emoção e logo voltou atrás. Ela não havia pensado o que fazer da vida. Ela se perguntava se saberia fazer outra coisa, se conseguiria ser feliz fazendo outra coisa.

- O que será que eu faço da minha vida agora?

* * *

TBC...COMENTEM!


End file.
